


Respite

by Emospritelet



Category: Cobra (TV 2019), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emospritelet/pseuds/Emospritelet
Summary: In the midst of a national crisis, the Prime Minister has barely slept in days. Fortunately, Belle is there to ensure he gets some proper rest. Eventually.
Relationships: Belle (Once Upon a Time)/Robert Sutherland (Cobra)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 61





	Respite

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Honourable Members](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247388) by [Emospritelet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emospritelet/pseuds/Emospritelet). 

> This was inspired by a gifset created by @desperatemurph on tumblr. Sweet, fluffy smut :)

Sutherland swam up out of sleep, feeling a gentle brush against his cheek. Blinking in surprise, he squinted in the unwelcome glare of the nearby lamp. Belle was gazing at him with a fond smile on her face and her warm hand on his cheek. He realised that he was sprawled in the squashy leather armchair in his office, a cold cup of coffee on the table in front of him and the briefing paper he had been reading on the floor at his feet. There was a warm weight on his legs, and looking down, he saw Arthur stretched across them, purring contentedly and no doubt shedding fur all over his suit. Belle tugged at her lip with her teeth in that way she had, a concerned look in her eyes. Her hair was swept up on her head and was just starting to come loose, chestnut strands spiralling down around her slim neck. She sent him a fond smile.

“Sorry I woke you,” she said, and he shook his head slightly, returning her smile as he put his hand over hers.

“I’m glad it was you,” he whispered.

She stroked his cheek with gentle fingers, hand sliding up to play with the strands of his hair at his temple.

“Come to bed, sweetheart,” she said softly, and he turned his head to kiss her palm.

“I can’t, I have to read this bloody briefing from Public Health England.”

Belle dropped her hand back into her lap, sitting back on her heels.

“You can read it in the morning,” she said firmly. “How long will it take, ten minutes? If that? We can set the alarm for ten minutes earlier.”

Sutherland grumbled, shifting slightly and making Arthur let out a tiny squeak of protest.

“You won’t take any of it in, anyway,” she added. “If you’re falling asleep in your chair, you’re definitely too tired to digest a briefing paper on combating a deadly disease.”

He ran his hands over his face with a yawn, but could feel himself wavering.

“What are the latest reports?”

“Confirmed cases now at over two thousand, a further twenty-two thousand being tested.”

“Fuck!”

He made to stand up, and she put her hands on his shoulders and kept him there with a frown.

“The only way you’re getting off this chair is if you’re coming to bed.”

“I need to call Samdi, get an update.”

“I just gave you one,” she insisted. “Besides, it’s almost midnight. He'll be in bed. Which is where you should be. You can’t run the country on a catnap.”

He gave up trying to escape and slumped back, smiling at her.

“You do try to look after me, don’t you?”

“Somebody has to,” she said, giving him a flat look. “God knows _ you _ don’t, so I guess it’s up to me and Carrie. Besides, what is it you always tell your staff when they try to burn the midnight oil?”

“Tired people make bad decisions,” he said reluctantly.

“Exactly. So come to bed.”

She rose to her feet and picked up Arthur, causing a high-pitched purr of protest. Belle clicked her tongue.

“I think there’s more hair on you than the cat,” she said, draping Arthur over one shoulder and scratching his ears. He started purring again, loudly and contentedly, and Sutherland sighed.

“Okay, let’s go to bed.”

He pushed up off the chair, mouth flattening as he looked down and saw the fine carpet of cat hair stretching across both legs. Another problem that could wait for the morning. Belle was already heading for the door, Arthur watching him over her shoulder through half-closed eyes and looking as sleepy as he felt.

Once upstairs, she closed the door of their apartments behind him, placing Arthur on the couch cushions. The cat grumbled a little at being put down, but after a moment of kneading the cushions he arched his back, yawned, and curled up with his tail over his nose. Belle turned on her toes, holding out a hand.

“Come on,” she softly, and Sutherland took it, letting her pull him towards the bedroom.

Inside it was cool and dim, the only light coming from the small lamp on the dresser by their bed. Belle liked to read when she was waiting for him to join her, and a book sat beside the lamp, a folded piece of paper marking her place. Belle turned to face him, still holding his hand. Her fingers were warm and smooth, her grip sending him comfort. His eyes flicked up to meet hers, and she smiled, the low light shining on her dark hair. She lifted his hand to her lips, folding her other palm around it and kissing his knuckles, and he let out a deep breath, leaning in to rest his forehead against hers and breathe in her scent.

“Been a long few days,” he murmured, and Belle pulled back a little, stretching up on her toes to kiss his forehead.

“Yes, and you’ll be no good to anyone if you don’t rest,” she said gently. “I don’t think you’ve slept more than a couple of hours at a time since the outbreak was confirmed.”

“Too much to bloody do.”

“Then it’s a good job you hired so many competent people to help, isn’t it?” she replied tartly, and he sighed.

“They still need my input.”

“Not at midnight, they don’t.”

She dropped his hand, reaching to unbutton his jacket, and he let her pull it from him, rolling his shoulders a little to work out the stiffness that had settled in them. 

“It’s hard to switch off,” he admitted. “Every decision I make, every plan I put in place - there’s always something there to undermine whatever good we try to do, always someone that loses out. Some - lesser evil - that I have to choose to live with.”

“You’re good at making tough decisions,” she said, plucking at the knot of his tie.

"That's not what you said at PMQs," he remarked, and she swatted him with the end of the tie.

"What happens in the Commons, stays in the Commons."

"I'll remind you of that next time I make a policy announcement you don't agree with."

Belle giggled, tugging at the knot of claret-coloured silk.

"Party politics aside, I mean it," she said. "You've had some tough decisions to make, and you've done your best to choose the best option each time. But sometimes there _ are _ no good options. Sometimes it’s just a choice between varying levels of crap.”

“Yeah.” He felt the tie being pulled from around his neck, a whisper of silk against cotton. “Seems like that’s all I fucking get these days.”

“Try and put it aside for a few hours, at least,” she said, going to work on the buttons of his shirt, and he sighed.

“Alright.”

Nimble fingers worked down the buttons, brushing against the skin of his belly and making him shiver a little. Numbers were running through his head, an endless stream of distribution costs, infection rates and mortality projections.

“What if that bloody vaccine doesn’t work?”

Belle put her hands on her hips, frowning.

“What did I just say?” she demanded, and he flipped her a salute.

“Yes, ma’am. No thinking about work, ma’am.”

Giggling, she got the shirt open, pushing it from his shoulders and baring his chest.

“Take your shoes off,” she said.

He sat down on the edge of the bed with a thump, bending to take off his shoes and socks while Belle undressed on the other side. It felt good to sit down, and he wanted nothing more than to lie back and relax into the mattress, but his brain was still running through the contingency plans they were making and all the possible scenarios they had imagined. He leaned forward, elbows on his knees, tempted to go back down to his office and get an update from whoever else was up at this hour. There had to be someone.

Just as he was about to get up, apologise, and head back downstairs, Belle walked into his line of sight. A powder blue silk nightdress was skimming her slim figure, white lace cups holding her perfect breasts. She had let down her hair, dark curls brushing her shoulders where thin silk straps lay against her pale skin, and he let out a sigh. She was breathtakingly beautiful, and for the first time in what felt like days she was suddenly all he could think of.

Belle stepped closer, lifting up the nightdress so that she could straddle his lap, and he ran his hands up to her hips, holding her there. She began stroking his hair, a rhythmic brush of fingers against his scalp. It was comforting, soothing.

“Your head is still downstairs in your office,” she observed, and he sighed again.

“I don’t know if I can sleep,” he admitted. “I have to make an important decision tomorrow, and I have to get it right, but it feels like with every choice I make, I screw someone over. ”

“You’re a good man,” she said gently. “A good man, faced with some bad choices. Like I said, sometimes there is no good choice. So you do what you must. You choose the least worst.”

“What if that’s not enough?”

“It has to be,” she said. “There are no other options.”

Sutherland shook his head.

“What if I choose wrong?” he whispered, and she stroked his cheek, her eyes gazing into his.

“I believe in you,” she said softly, and he smiled.

“Maybe that’s all I need.”

“That,” she said, “and some proper rest.”

“Yeah.” He leaned into her touch. “You’re right. I need to relax.”

“Good.” Her lips curved in a smile. “That’s something I can help with.”

The smile turned wicked, and he couldn’t help grinning back.

“Is that so?”

“Mhmm.” 

“I thought you said I needed to rest.”

“I think you need to wind down first,” she said.”I have a few ideas on that front.”

Sutherland slid his hands back down her thighs, pushing beneath the silk to touch her skin.

“Well, since I’m still half in briefing mode,” he said. “Do you want to tell me my options?”

“Option one, do nothing,” she said immediately.

“I think we can discount that.”

“Agreed. Option two.” Her touch grew firmer, nails scraping his scalp and making him groan. “A little kissing, a little groping, and we spoon up in bed together and get a good night’s sleep.”

He pursed his lips, nodding slowly.

“Tempting,” he said. “But I think I should hear option three.”

“Option three…” She shifted closer, letting his hands slide up her thighs, her breasts inching closer to his mouth. “Option three is a little more time consuming.”

Sutherland stroked his hands up to her waist, inhaling deeply to draw the scent of her into his lungs.

“Would it require more - investment?” he murmured, brushing his nose over the lace covering her nipple and feeling her shudder.

“Oh, a lot more investment, but you need to consider the wider benefits,” she said, a little breathlessly. “Take the - uh - long term view.”

He smiled, lips trailing over the soft swell of her breast. The tip of his tongue slipped out, circling the peak of her nipple through the lace, and she sucked in a breath.

“Tell me more,” he said.

“Option three: lots of kissing, maybe some oral, and then I get on top and ride you until you come.”

He chuckled at that, slipping his hands out from beneath the nightdress and reaching up to cup her breasts. Belle moaned a little as he fastened his lips over her nipple and sucked, his tongue swirling over hardened flesh.

“I’m usually presented with five options,” he murmured.

“Option four’s more of a morning thing.”

“And option five?”

“Oh, I think you’re _ way _too tired for option five.”

He grinned, nuzzling at her as her stroking fingers sent shivers through him.

“Then let’s go with option three.”

Belle bent her head to kiss him, her mouth hot and sweet, and he could feel the weariness drain out of him as he tasted her, tongue pushing into her mouth. Her hands slipped to his shoulders, sliding down over his naked chest, thumbs finding his nipples and gently rubbing. Her touch sent ripples of goosebumps over his skin, and he could feel himself harden in his pants, pressing up against her where she straddled him. Belle seemed to feel it, rocking her hips a little and sending jolts of pleasure through him. He reached up, pushing fingers through her hair, groaning into her mouth as she pressed against him. The kiss grew messy, desire for her surging through his body and pushing all other concerns out of his mind, leaving it blessedly free of anything but Belle, the sweetness of her scent and taste and how good she felt in his arms.

She broke the kiss, sitting back and sliding from his lap, hands pulling his knees apart so that she could get between them. Her eyes flicked up to meet his as she settled on her knees, hands sliding up his thighs to grasp the belt of his suit pants. Sutherland cupped her face with his hands, thumbs stroking over the soft skin of her cheeks, his heart thumping and his lips tingling from the pressure of hers. He leaned in to kiss her again, desperate for the taste of her, and she let out a tiny groan from deep in her throat as his tongue touched hers. Her fingers were working on his belt, tugging it open, and she unfastened the fly, mouth leaving his with a wet, sucking sound as she sat back on her heels, chest heaving and eyes dark with desire.

“Lie back,” she whispered.

He lowered himself back on the bed, the blankets seeming to mould around him, a nest of softness. Closing his eyes, he felt Belle take off his trousers, followed by his boxers. The room was cool, and a shiver ran through him, but then he felt warm hands on his thighs again, and the brush of soft hair against his legs, the press of her lips on his skin as she kissed her way up from his knees. Her tongue caressed his balls, and he let out a groan of pleasure, one hand dropping to stroke through her hair.

“Oh, Belle!” he whispered.

She pressed kisses to him, nuzzling his cock where it lay hard against his belly, and drew her tongue up the length of it, making him jerk and groan. A hand slid up to grasp him firmly, and he felt her kiss, felt the heat of her mouth as she gently drew him inside, tongue circling, soft, wet flesh closing up around him.

“_Fuck_, that’s good!” he breathed.

He raised his head to look at her, and Belle glanced up, eyes meeting his as her cheeks hollowed, her mouth pulling at him. He could feel the pleasure building, bliss rising within him, and a part of him wanted to let her continue, to let her suck him hard and make him come and swallow down everything he could give her. But he also wanted to see her face when he came, to feel her all around him and push up inside as she rode out her pleasure. She sucked him, wet mouth sliding up and down his length, and he arched his back as a low, guttural groan was pulled from deep within him.

“God, sweetheart, I’m close!” he gasped.

Belle let him slip from her mouth, kissing over his lower belly, working her way up as she climbed onto the bed. He scrabbled at the blankets, scooting backwards a little to give her knees more to rest on, and she sucked a nipple into her mouth, lips tugging at him as her finger and thumb found the other and pinched hard.

_ “Fuck!” _he groaned, and heard a low chuckle from her.

Belle kissed higher, lips trailing up his neck and along his jaw until her mouth found his, and he slid his hands up her thighs beneath the soft silk of the nightdress. He kissed her hungrily, caressing the curves of her hips before sliding a hand between her legs. She was hot and silky-wet, and she drew back with a gasp as he touched her, eyes closing as he slowly pushed two fingers inside. Belle moaned, shaking back her hair, pushing onto his hand, and he let his thumb rub over the tiny bud of her clit, making her let out a tiny cry.

“God, you feel good!” he whispered. “I love being inside you, Belle. I love feeling you hold me tight.”

He drew out the fingers, moving his hands to her thighs, and Belle reached between them to take him in hand, holding his cock and gently rubbing the head through her slick folds. Sutherland groaned, letting his head roll back as shivers ran through him, and she did it again, letting the head of his cock enter her briefly before slipping out, circling her hips, cradling him in silken flesh. He raised his head a little, catching her eyes with his and holding her gaze.

“Please, sweetheart,” he whispered, and she smiled.

She sank down onto him, making him let out a deep groan and push upwards, thrusting deep inside. She was scalding hot, gripping him tightly as she braced herself on his belly, fingers spread wide. He could feel his pulse throbbing hard, his breathing uneven, and Belle kept her eyes locked on his as she began to move, rocking gently back and forth, her flesh pulling at him. Low light shone on the curves of her breasts and the moist fullness of her lips where the tip of her tongue swept across. Her eyes slid closed as her movements quickened, her lips parting with a moan of pleasure, and he thought he had never seen anything as beautiful in his life. She was chasing her climax, rubbing against him where their bodies joined, his hard flesh meeting soft, slippery heat.

Belle moaned, letting her head roll back and exposing her pale throat, and he grasped her hips to pull her hard against him, increasing the friction. Her thrusting hips quickened, her flesh fluttering all around him, and she let out a moaning cry as she came, goosebumps rippling over her skin, tugging at him. He was close to the edge, perched on the crest of a wave of bliss poised to break, and he felt the tension drain from her with her orgasm, her body becoming loose and lithe, her movements languid. Her moans grew lower, a contented purring, and she licked her lips, meeting his gaze with eyes grown dark and heavy-lidded.

She drew in a breath, as though steeling herself, and began to move again, hands flat on his belly, hips slowly circling. She was more controlled now, letting him slip out almost all the way before sliding down onto him, soft, slippery flesh pulling at him. He could feel his eyes grow wide as his orgasm approached, a feeling of pure bliss spreading into the base of his spine and through his body. It burst in his head, coloured stars blinding him, and he let out a loud groan of ecstasy, hips bucking and thrusting as he came hard. Belle rocked against him, moaning as she pulled every drop from him, and he collapsed back into the blankets with a gasp of completion, every inch of his skin tingling.

She fell forward, hair falling in his face and catching in the stubble just starting to come through on his cheeks and chin. Belle was panting a little, a layer of perspiration forming between them where her chest pressed against his, and after a moment he reached up to stroke her hair, a wonderful feeling of heavy-limbed laziness making him want to sink down into the bed with her and stay there.

“Wow,” she murmured.

“Yeah.”

Belle pushed herself up on shaking arms, brushing back her hair, a lazy, contented smile on her face.

“Feeling relaxed?” she teased, and he smiled, reaching up to cup her cheek.

“I love you,” he whispered, and her smile widened.

“I love you, too,” she said. “But it’s time to sleep.”

He nodded, patting her hip, and she eased up onto her knees as he slipped out of her, turning onto her back with a sigh before pushing up on the heels of her hands and trotting to the bathroom.

Sutherland readied himself for bed in a daze, his body slow and sluggish and crying out for sleep. By the time they were in bed and he was spooned around her, he could already feel his eyes sliding closed.

“Sleep well,” she said, yawning.

“I will.”

“No getting up to check emails.”

“I promise.”

"If I wake up at three a.m. and find you downstairs in your office, I'm gonna spank you."

He grinned widely, kissing her shoulder.

"Is that option five?"

"Option five means _you_ spank _me_."

He chuckled.

"I promise I'll stay in bed with you, okay?"

“Good. I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
